Je'taime
by Kiwi Flavored
Summary: Co-written with [BlueRain500] Francis and Fem!Canada named Michelle. Rated M for later contents! ... no spoilers
1. A New Arrival?

**Authors note! :D So this is co-written with my other best friend, her name is [BlueRain500] - Check her part of teh story out! do eet! You know you want to. It courses through your veins.. like giant radioactive rubber pants! The pants control you. Do not ignore your veins! ... if you get that reference then you earned some points. Go ahead and reads, stop reading this.. stop it! Now! ... ... ... I dunno, I'm bored. I hope you like the story! :D**

* * *

Chapter one: A new arrival?

I walked around the corner of my favorite cafe, the light wind ruffling my blond hair which I tied back in a ponytail only minuets before. The first thing I noticed as my icy blue eyes scanned the street was a large brown van with no markings of any kind. A child trafficker, has to be... do those men have no soul? How could one take an innocent child to be offered as a sex slave? Granted my friends joke about me sleeping with anyone, but I am French after all... and even though I am sixteen, I would never sleep with a child!

I walked along the wall, slightly grazing my hand against the old bricks. There was a man walking on the other side of the road, his greasy brown hair almost matched his coat in terms of filthiness... he must belong to the van, wonderful, more people that shouldn't be alive... Now, now Francis, you have to be a gentleman; that is how you were raised. The man spotted a young girl walking out of an alleyway, she looked about the age of five or six, with clothes that hadn't been washed in weeks, or maybe months. Her eyes looked so much like mine, and her blond hair matched.

The man walked crookedly 'towards the small child... she looked so hungry. They exchanged a few words as I walked across the street, I don't know why but I felt like I needed to save that little one. She looked so sad, so lonely, and so hungry. I can't let a little one like that be sent off by the likes of him.

"Why darling, you'll have a place to sleep, food to eat, and someone that loves you, for a cost of course." I heard exit the mans lips as I approached from behind the young girl. His face twisted into a crooked cat-like smile and I felt my blood run cold. He grabbed the young one roughly by the arm and I couldn't help myself, I knocked the man away from her, all of my good and peaceful intentions leaving my mind in that second. The man I pushed to the ground muttered a few cuss words at me as he rubbed his reddened cheek.

"What are you doing with her?" I ask angrily, when I get like this my French accent begins to seep into my voice, but I have no time to worry about my accent right now. The man just looked at me and laughed.

"Nothing she does want, good sir." He scoffed at me, coughing up a little blood as he did so, that look in his eyes. I growled slightly in my anger for this filth.

"You will not touch this girl, or it will be more than a bruised cheek." I said hastefully as the man stood up, the look in his eyes as he glared at me said that he understood that he was beaten.

"Fine, the little smut is yours." Smut? He just met the little one, he has no right to call her that. He spit at my feet as he walked off, probably off to find another kid to take off the streets... I have seen his kind before and I have turned a blind eye, I wonder what made me care about this little one so much after only seeing a glance of her.

The two of us just stood there for a while watching the man walk off, it was getting a bit late, I should get her somewhere safe. Maybe she wants to come home with me? I have never had someone to take care of, granted my bring home random women will have to slow down if a kid is there, I can do it.

"Jeunes une," I turned to her sweetly, kneeling down to eye level and smiling. Maybe she knows French? If not I could always teach her. "Why don't you come with me? You must be hungry, and cold." I cooed to her softly, I hope I can help her.

She looked to me, her bright blue eyes filling with hope after a few seconds. She nodded to me slowly, as I rose and reached my hand out to her. She placed her hand in mine and I felt like she would repeat this motion hundreds of times in the future.

We took a cab back to my house, not really talking but she laid in my lap. I heard her stomach growl a few times on the way ride back. We finally reached my house and I let her out of the cab. We walked up the marble steps that I have climbed for the millionth time, the large archways glistening as always. I opened the large red doors that entered into my house, she walked into the hallway as I followed behind her. Closing the doors behind me I turned to her and smiled again, I hope she doesn't think I am creepy...

"You wait here, and I'll get you a towel and a change of clothes." I said quickly, walking off into one of my spare bathrooms. The cream colored paint graced the walls, with the rose colored trim that was in every room. I walked over to one of the mahogany dressers and got a few towels.

I walked back into the hallway, turning around a few times. Where was she? I walked into my kitchen, and noticed her standing there, running her hands along my dinner table. Has it really been that long since she had seen a table? Or seen a kitchen?

"I see you found where the food is located." I said to her softly even though she jumped at hearing my voice. She pulled her hand away from the table as I laughed softly, walking over and handing her a towel. "How about we get you into something dry and then we eat, oui? Now just hold up your arms." She nodded to me and held up her arms, I pulled off her dirty white dress and she stood there in her underclothes. I could only stare at her in shock, she was covered in bruises and scars. This poor girl, what has she been though? I want to just take her in my arms and hold the little one. I composed myself slowly, I have to stay calm.

"Little one, where did you get all these bruises and scars?" I locked eyes with her, and she shuddered, looking away from me.

"M-my mother…she wasn't very nice…" she said softly as I took a deep breath, trying to stay calm.

"Well, we will no longer have to worry about that now, will we?" I smiled, trying my hardest to not get upset... Damn it Francis stay calm. How could someone hurt such an innocent girl? She is so cute..

"C-can I call you Papa?" She asked me suddenly, It was a surprise to hear her ask but it almost felt right. I liked it.

"Oui, but you have to tell me your name." If she is going to become my daughter then I should at least know her name...

"Michelle." She smiled at me happily as I hugged her. This is going to be the beginning of a nice relationship.

_**ELEVEN YEARS LATER:**_

I awoke later than usual, it was a Saturday and I had not gotten much sleep. I pulled my red blankets over my face, breathing in the rose fabric softener. Wrapping the covers around me I rolled off my circular bed.

"Merde..." I muttered to myself, guess I am getting up now. Pulling myself up I ran my hand through my blond hair, catching my fingers in the little tangles. Looking to my clock I could tell that it was a little after noon.

I could smell pancakes as I walking into my bathroom, breathing in the rose scented perfume that danced in the air. My icy blue eyes scanned my bathroom as I began to get ready for the day...

I stepped down the stairs, being careful not to trip and fall in my drowsiness. Walking into the kitchen I saw Michelle mixing pancake batter for a late breakfast. We didn't talk much, bur she ended up spilling pancake batter all over her maple leaf jacket and black mini-skirt.

"Shoot!" she exclaimed as I laughed softly at her. She looked at me and shrugged hopelessly.

"You know mon Cherie , you've never been the best at not getting messy." I laughed again. "Why don't you go up to my bathroom and clean up, oui? I'll be up there in a minute."

I watched as she ran hurriedly up the stairs. It has been eleven years since I took her in, now I am twenty-seven and she is sixteen; she is the age I was when I first saved her from that creepy child trafficker. With both of my parents dead I could barely take care of myself in this house that my parents left me. But nevertheless I was able to raise her properly, granted it was easier with the vast amounts of money my parents left me. And She has grown up to be a beautiful young adult.

I heard a knock on my door, which snapped me out of my thoughts. Opening the door as I have for many years I sighed heavily. There, in my doorstep, stood a woman with sea green eyes that were filled with deceit. She absentmindedly twirled her blond hair that was shorter than mine, I knew why she was here...But she has never showed up directly to my doorstep.

"I want her back!" She began to yell at me, pushing her way into my house. Damn this bitch, will she not give up.

"Bella, would you please excuse yourself from my threshold. I do not have the time to deal with you and you whiskey scented breath." I snarled, Michelle came down the stairs and stood behind me. This woman is her birth mother, even though she abused and abandoned her.

"I'll call the cops on you! You kidnapped her!" She began yelling again, pushing into my chest and knocking me back a little. The contact was sudden, but I quickly regained my balance.

"And you beat the child!" I father screamed, glaring down the woman who dare beat Michelle. The woman crashed through the door, and right into Michelle. My little one looked afraid, I have to get this woman off of her. She should never be able to see Michelle again.

"What is this!? Are you letting her sleep around?" She screamed at me, glaring at Michelle in the process. HOW DARE SHE! No one calls my darling a whore! "You little smut, I always knew you'd be no good. So, how many boys do you have up there, hmm? Three, four? I guess it doesn't matter we find out when you're pregnant." She snarled at Michelle, I could feel my blood run cold and I resisted every urge to hit her... I have to be a gentleman.

"M-mother, it's just pancake batter.." Michelle tried to stutter out, was she trying to make amends? No, Bella will never listen to it. That woman is drunk off her ass and has no idea what she is doing.

"Child, you have to really think I'm stupid. Do you really think I'm going to believe that _that's_ pancake batter?" She laughed, pointing to the pancake batter stains on Michelle's jacket. I can see how she might get the wrong impression... but still.

"I'm not like you! So why would I even have men in my room?! I didn't whore around like you did, let alone have a child I didn't want!" Michelle screamed at her mother, this is the first time I had ever heard her yell. I was truly in shock. I heard a sound like Skin hitting skin as Michelle fell to the floor, Did... She... Just?

"Get out!" I screamed, that was the last straw. I started to gently shove her out the door. I refuse to hit a woman, but I am very close to not regarding that whore as a woman.

"Go ahead, kick me out, but I'm taking her with me." She smirked. "And you can't say no, or I'll call the cops and tell them you abuse her." A cat like smile crept across her face.

"What?" I growled. She laughed even more at my anger, this woman is really testing my patience.

"You heard me Francis, I'll tell the cops you kidnapped her and that you are abusing her. She has the scars to prove it."

"And what if she denies that it was me? What if she tells them it was you?" I stood protectively over Michelle, I can not let her be taken away. Not now, not ever, Michelle has become my life.

"I'll just tell them you said you'd kill her if she told the truth, so she had to blame her sweet loving mother. Really Francis, who do you think they are going to believe?" And she was right... they would believe her over me any-day. Please, don't let it end like this.

"Papa, I'll go with her." I heard Michelle whisper behind me, her voice was shaky and when I turned around I saw her shaking. I placed a hand delicately on her shoulders.

"Michelle, you don't have to do this. We can figure this out. I swear I won't let her-" Tears began to well up in my eyes. She means the world to me, please... please don't let her be taken from me.

"Papa, you can't. What if they took her side? Then you'd go to jail and I'd have to go with her anyways." She leaned up and kissed my forehead, and I felt my cheeks redden. "I'll be okay Papa." I hugged her lightly. Her mother had already left and was probably waiting outside for the answer we had to giver her. We had to give her what she wanted.

We walked to the door, and I had to stand at the top of the steps. Michelle and I held hands until our arms couldn't reach anymore. I squeezed her delicate fingers tightly before we had to release hands, please... this can't be the last time I see her. Please. I watched as she got in the cab with her mother. Please, come back. I need you Michelle, please... I stared in her direction as she looked backwards in the cab. I could see her lips take shape into the words "Je'taime" And all I could do was mouth the words back to her as I watched my darling ride away with a woman that would more than likely hurt her again. Tears ran down my face again as I watched the car race off into the distance.

* * *

**End of story, what do you thinks? Oui? Non? Meh, leave me comments! Comments equal love, and love saves Hitler babies... honestly if anyone is offended by that I feel almost bad for you. How many times I have I said that? Damn... I dunnos! Meh, don't forget to read Canada's point of view! [BlueRain500] -**


	2. A Life Alone is Not Worth Living

**Authors note! So, here is chapter 2! Enjoy mon amis~**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Life Alone is Not Worth Living.**

It has been only a few days since Michelle and I were parted, and yet it feels like months... or maybe years. I haven't eaten other than whenever Gilbert shows up and forces me to eat, why can't he just let me be alone? Michelle was my life, the way she smiled and they way she spoke French to me. Even that little curl that stuck from the top of her head made tears well up in my eyes. Eleven years... eleven years we spent together and now she is gone, just like that...

Gilbert came by yesterday, or was it a few days ago? I find it hard to keep track of time now that I am as alone as I am. He made me eat, and even made me shower... although he insisted that he bathe me, I will admit it was not one of my strongest moments. I don't know why he does this, I have no job and he is really my only friend aside from Michelle; more tears ran down my face. I love her... but as a father of course... or, is it something else? No, it can't be...

"Yo! Francis! You up there?" I heard as the front door of my house slammed shut. Great, now Gilbert is here, no doubt to make me eat again. Please go away Gilbert... please. "Dude!" my loud albino friend yelled as he burst into my room. I absentmindedly pulled the covers over my head, wishing he would go away. "Stop acting all sad! I have present for you!" He shouted as he jumped onto my bed, his voice makes my head hurt.

"Merde!" I exclaimed sleepily as he landed on my foot. "What do you want Gilbert?" Why did I ever give him a key to my house? Oh... that's right, _I didn't!_

"I have something for you that is almost as awesome as me!" please... please don't say a hooker... "A hooker!" great... "But not just any hooker!" Aren't they all the same anyways? How could one be different? And Gilbert knows I cut back on sex after taking Michelle in all of those years ago... more tears fell from my puffy eyes as I thought of her again. "Word around the black is," my friend started talking again after I stopped crying. "that the local whorehouse has a feisty new girl. They say she chases off every man that pays for her, by hitting them, biting, kicking, you name it! What do you say to a little pick-me-up? If you turn on that French seductiveness you can do so well I am sure she won't resist you, and I think getting you laid will take your mind off what's-her-name!" He looked so happy...

"Michelle..." I muttered, rolling to my side and covering myself with blankets again.

"What?"

"Her name... it's Michelle."

"Whatever dude!" He sighed, was he really trying to get me laid that badly? "But c'mon! This chick is a virgin and everything! They say no one has even landed a kiss on her soft delicate lips." I guess it doesn't sound that bad... even if I do get shot down, it would be nice to be back in the game.

"Fine."

"Really dude? You aren't fucking with me?"

"Non, mon ami. I will go."

"Hell yeah!" Gilbert jumped up as fast as he could, dancing around excitedly. I wonder why he is so happy...

"Gilbert." I whispered softly, the sound of my voice brought my friend back into reality. He looked at me with hopeful eyes. What is with him today? "What time is it?" I asked sleepily as I rubbed my eyes. It will be nice to get out of the house... everything here reminds me of Michelle.

"Uhhh..." Gilbert quickly pulled out his phone, "6:27... why?"

"In the afternoon right?

"No shit. Why the hell would I show up at your house at nearly 6:30 in the morning? Dude you really need to get laid." Maybe he was right...

"You have done stranger, mon ami. But alright, I am going to take a shower, what time should we leave?" It hurts so much to think, and I am sure that I look like a wreck. I waited for Gilbert to answer my question before I got up, although I did sit up and stretch my arms. How long had it been? I still can't remember.

"How about midnight? My favorite whore said she would be there tonight!" Did he already look into this girl for me? Wow... How long had he been planning this?

"Well tell Elizabeta I said 'hello' will you?" I need to do this, maybe Gilbert was right and this will get my mind off of Michelle, at least for a few hours...

"Will do!" His eyes began to close slowly as he thought about his whore... calm down boy... "Go ahead and get ready! I brought some Chinese food! It's sooooo good!" And with that he quickly ran out of my room, no doubt to get the food he was talking about. I found myself wondering why I am friends with him... He cares about me so much though, sometimes a bit too much...

I decided to get up before Gilbert came rushing back and forced me to eat. I breathed heavily as I opened my bathroom door, the perfume still danced in the air and my large mirrors glistened as I flipped the lights on. My hair was untidy and I really did look like a wreck. I need to get back on my feet, I have to find Michelle no matter what. Michelle wouldn't give up...

The warm water fell around my body, it felt so good to be clean again. To feel the warm air fill my lungs and to lather my hair with rose scented shampoo. Maybe this girl will be pretty? I haven't tried picking up a girl in a while, maybe I should go into town and practice? Yeah, I think that is a great idea. I turned the water off after what seemed like an eternity, stepping into the cold air of my bathroom I sighed happily as I wrapped a towel around my waist. I have to look my best tonight, so I spent nearly an hour... or was it longer? fixing my hair and getting ready.

The time flew by and it was nearly 10 o'clock when I finally left my bathroom. I shined, almost literally. Every part of me was as beautiful as ever, I had almost forgotten how gorgeous I am.

"Whoa..." is all Gilbert managed to say as I walked down my stairs and into my kitchen. He had just finished rummaging thought my cabinets trying to find cinnamon for something called the 'cinnamon challenge' and within a few seconds there was cinnamon all over my clean kitchen... really Gilbert?

"What is it?" I asked after Gilbert finished chugging almost an entire gallon of milk. I knew what he was going to say, but I figured I may as well try this out on Gilbert, going into town would be too much trouble. I walked closer to him and he began to stutter out a response, was that a blush appearing on his face?

"Y-you... you look amazing! If my awesome ass wasn't straight I would totally let you have it!" He was blushing! is my best friend bi? There is only one way to find out.

"Mon Chere..." I cooed softly, cornering Gilbert and stroking his face softly. "You know zat I am bi, and we 'ave until midnight to see if you are too." I let the seductive French accent drip from my voice as I brought his face closer to mine. The albino didn't resist as his blush grew deeper, I gently pressed his lips to mine and he kissed me back. I knew it! I quickly deepened the kiss, Gilbert is such a bad kisser... There is a certain pace in which to ensnare ones prey. I pressed my body against his, ramming him into the wall, he wrapped his arms around me. How long had he felt this way about me? I thought he loved Elizabeta.

I broke away from Gilbert and the albino just smiled and laughed. He said I was ready, so off we went to the whorehouse. We finally reached the small, square building that was decorated fiercely with pink neon signs. The inside smelled of a bar, which was to be expected.

"Does this mean I am gay?" He whispered to me softly as he watched a young Hungarian girl dancing on stage.

"Non, maybe just bi." I laughed at him and waved the girl over, he long brown hair framed her figure. And her outfit was a lacey, see-through bra and a very red skirt, both of which were green. The color suited her.

"Gilbert!" She squealed, hugging the albino tightly and whispering something into his ear.

"Hey Lizzy! How is my little baby?" He returned the hug quickly, probably trying to make small talk before she had to dance for other men. I simply looked around. There were probably a dozen other women dancing in some way or another. Oh look, that one even has on pants. Wait... I know that face. Merde.

"Francis..." The woman I knew all to well walked 'towards me, she looked the same as she did the night she took Michelle away from me. "So you are here with Gilbert, huh? I hope you enjoy yourself tonight, and no hard feelings right? About the little one.. I mean, I am willing to be friendly to anyone that pays." That same cat-like smile crept across her face.

"All is fair in love and war, oui?" I smiled to her, trying to control my anger. She pranced away and Gilbert was still talking to Elizabeta. They conversation quickly ended and she skipped next to us as we walked to the main desk.

"Hey, Tina. Mister Bonnefoy here has a reservation for the newbie, think he can break her?" Elizabeta smiled happily as she held Gilbert's hand, they looked cute together. The girl named Tina looked me over and a blush appeared on her face.

"Y-yes... I think he may do the trick, Her last client, Ivan, just left in a huff. He was a strong one, but not sexy like this one. And... if she doesn't work out for you, I am always here." The two girls giggled excitedly as they whispered to each other. Elizabeta was called from the stairs and she kissed Gilbert's cheek before she ran off gleefully.

Tina took my hand and led me up to a room labeled B13, she opened the door and I walked in. It was dark so I couldn't see anything but I managed to find a chair and I sat in it, this must be silk. The fabric felt good against my fingers... I waited a bit longer before I heard the door open, the lights flickered on and I immediately heard a familiar voice say,

"Bonjour mon che~..." That voice, those eyes, that long blond hair that matched mine almost perfectly.

"P-Papa?!"

* * *

**End note! So, Oui? Non? Je nais sais pais? (I dunno if I spelled that right.. I can barely spell in English as it is) Leave me comments! Think of the Hitler babies! :D ... seriously, comment! :3**


End file.
